dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrot Village
Carrot Village, once known as Monster Carrots Village, was held under the rule of the Rabbit gang for years until kid Goku liberated it by disbanding the gang. Since then the Village has maintained itself as a very well kept and Independent village. The village is located towards the far west end of Diablo Desert. Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Cauli is in two minds, oddly so is LilituCategory:RP Areas Cauli is walking through the village carrying a large assortment of foods, she is readily gorging herself not caring about the mess she is leaving or gluttonous way she is eating. "Why does everyone give me weird looks when i'm eating" In the space of a minute She has downed enough food to feed 4 people before letting out a content sigh "that should cover me for an hour or so" Lilitu was, by coincidence, taking the same path through the village as Cauli, about twenty meters or so behind her. She was currently looking in her journal, writing a few things down. As she followed, she unconsciously used her telekinesis to clean the horrific mess Cauli left behind her. Cauli snaps around noticing something being slightly off probably due to the presence of telekinisis. "Huh that was an odd presence hmm almost like the folmalicrum mind masters artes" she smells the air seemingly looking for something immediately singling out Lilitu as different "hmm something is off about that one maybe she is the one using mind artes" Lilitu closed her journal, putting it away before seemingly just noticing Cauli, having closed the distance between the two - now about two meters away. She stopped, blinked, and moved to simply pass by her. Cauli steps forward deciding to be her usual direct self "you there that was mind artes you performed wasnt it?" Lilitu stopped briefly, "The telekinesis? Yes." She said simply, turning to address Cauli. Her voice was quiet and calm, her expression neutral. "how do you know those techniques? I was under the impression very few knew these sort of things just who or what are you?" Cauli has a sort of smirk but it is giving way to confusion at the moment. The is also a hint of irritance due to the more neutral tones. "Lilitu is Lilitu. She has telekinesis as one of her abilities, and has had it for some time now. She did not learn it." She replied, still eerily calm. Cauli seems to be getting more and more irritated due to the calmness and general lack of response a vien throbs in her forehead "this is pissing me off is something wrong? how can you remain so calm and normal in general" she lets out an irritated grunt "Lilitu does not see a reason to use emotion." She replied, "She believes it will inhibit her ability to make decisions." Cauli's lower eyelid just twitches "i-i don't understand how a person can function like that i don't get it i DONT GET IT" her temper starts to boil over her aura flashes yellow as does her hair but she manages to calm herself with a deep breath "shall we start again before i lose it my name is Cauli and you are Lilitu?" "Yes." Lilitu said simply, still eerily calm. She seemed to be completely unfazed by Cauli's outburst - at first glance. For an instant, it looked as if she twitched, almost as if she was going to adopt a combat stance, but it quickly returned to normal - imperceptible to any normal human, at least. "That was good reactions considering my power flared rapidly i don't know what you did but the air moved slightly in response to it" Cauli has a bit more of a smirk on due to finally finding something she understands "so their may be some form of emotion under their after all even if it is only instinctual" "Lilitu is capable of defending herself." She offered as an explanation, "She has trained certain reflexes to help herself do so." "oh really?" Cauli smirks a little more its a confident toothy smirk "talk like that makes me intrigued of the extent to which you have trained yourself, curiousity gets my blood boiling you know" "Cauli may find herself surprised, then." Lilitu replied, obviously examining Cauli now - checking her stance, physical ability, etc. Cauli's stance goesn't give away much it seems to be that she is prepared but it doesn't fit a specific style it appears to be her own "Oh i might be surprised will i? This just sounds all the more exciting especially knowing how have mind artes thats a whole new dimension to the situation." Lilitu briefly glanced around the area, surveying the location that she was in - mentally keeping note of everyone nearby and such. "Is there anything else that Cauli wants, or may Lilitu take her leave?" She questions. Cauli's intensity seems to drop her smirk becoming more of a smile "Well you do have free will you know, you don't need my say so to leave. Just be aware you've piqued my interest and some day i may seek you to satiate that interest but till then no nothing i explicitly want" "Very well." She said, before walking around Cauli and continuing on her way as if nothing happened. A Two Man Contract Kohl landed in the outskirts of the Village, and looked behind him. The rookie he was supposed to be working with should be following him. Starr was following Kohl, equipped with his new pink scouter, and Saiyan armor. His hair had grown a bit, and was down his shoulders. He was wearing gloves and a black skin suit as well."Hey Boss, should I look for the man's power level?" He says, to Kohl Kohl nodded. He would do it himself, but he thought it would be better for Starr to get used to it. The boy was a Half-Breed, but just being a Half-Saiyan gave him some respect from Kohl. "The man's power level should be around 60,000. No real problem." Starr turns up his Scouter, and searches around the Village."Aha, found him. It's 65,000." He thinks."I don't really think I can get up to your level boss. He is gonna be a challenge..." Kohl turned on his own scouter and looked at Starr. "Your power level is 30,000 Starr. Even if this target is twice your power, there is always a chance of Victory. If there isnt, just make one." He then looked at the Village before becoming a super saiyan. Starr watches Kohl in awe. He lights up his aura, and it becomes white and flows his hair upwards."This is my Super Human form!" He says."What's my power level now boss?" He asks. Kohl looked at his scouter, and grinned. "50,000. Much better. Now you have a larger chance of beating him yourself." Kohl pointed at his glowing blonde hair. "Tell me, how much am I in my current state?" Starr looks at him, and his eyes widen."Wow....Just...wow....It's 160,000 Sir!" Kohl chuckled. "You know as much as I hate losing, this wouldnt be possible If I hadnt watched my allies almost die." He charged his Ki for a moment, to test out his ability. "This is the form of the Super Saiyan." "Wow...You mean, I could do that as well?" He becomes sad."I don't want to lose anyone though, boss...." "They say you can only transform when dealing with extreme emotion. I watched a Half-Breed Saiyan ally get beaten by a Vampire. At the time i saw this as mockery of our proud race, and I just snapped. Ever since I have been able to access the form with ease." Kohl explained. "Hm...Let's just go fight this guy." He says, smiling. Kohl locked on to the Power Level of the Target and flew into the Village, startling many. The Village had crowds of people, so before Kohl could lock on to the Power Level again, his scouter was destroyed by a Energy Beam. Kohl looked around but couldnt Identify who destroyed it.